Error code? You're no Error
by LunaXRokomiXAnimeLove
Summary: A year has past and the gang has split. Odd is still having girl trouble and all alone but that all changes when he takes a trip down memory lane. She was made to be evil but something went wrong... she's an error and he just might be in love.
1. Chapter 1:: Back in Action

Me:: I was pissed that no one signed a contract with Moonscoop for the new season so the result was : FANFICTION!

Aelita:: So this is just what you want to happen?

Me::Yup!

Odd:: Sweet! Well like and review! Hey, do I get a girlfriend?

Me:: Patients Odd you well see in do time...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 1:: Back in Action!

**Odd's Pov**

It's been a year has pasted since we turned off the super computer. Ulrich and I are 14 now, Aelita and Jeremie are also 14, and Yumi and William are 15. My hair was down again like it was before we went to lyoko.

We've gotten kinda distant now that there's no more lyoko. Ulrich and I still share a room but We don't talk as much. I just got dumped again, even without lyoko the girl still don't seem to like me.

Oh whatever, I'm going to go visit the factory today. I kinda miss being the lyoko warriors.

I walked into the Factory and smiled as I looked around thinking of all the good times we had here. I walked into the elevator and pushed the botton as I leaned against the wall waiting for it to go down.

Once I reached the super computer I was shocked to hear a girl humming. I walked into the room and looked around cautiously.

The computer screen lightly and I saw the inside of a tower but there was a girl sitting on the platform.

She was beautiful. Her long raven black hair was up in a bun with the rest of her hair coming down from the bun and the bottom of her hair was sprawled around her and her sparkling sapphire blue eyes were staring at the data in front of her. She was wearing a long short sleeved shirt, it was black with a long blue sash around the middle, along with long blue sleeves that were connected the the shorter sleeves by three black strips of cloth. She had on a black tutu over her black tights and wore laced up black boots. But what stood out the most were her long white tipped black fox or cat like ears and her slim white tipped black tail that was slip in two at the end.

"W-woah." I stared at her as I listened to her humming.

The data in front of her disappeared as she stood up stretching her arms. She looked over at me and jumped back surprised and she nearly feel off the the platform.

"H-hey! Are you okay?" She had fallen down and was sitting with her legs bent back with her feet pointing at each other behind her.

"W-who are you?" She moved closer to the screen stared at me with her innocent sapphire eyes. Her voice was so soft and sweet.

"I'm Odd, Odd Della Robbia. Who are you?" She thought for a moment then looked at me a bit unsure.

"Well, Xana calls me Error code::00173098." I stared at her shocked, had could such a innocent girl know Xana.

"How do you know Xana? How are you in Lyoko?"

"He made me, I've always been here."

"Why are you an Error code?"

"Because I'm the only one who didn't blow up but He said I didn't turn out like he wanted."

_'Maybe he meant she didn't turn out evil like he wanted. Maybe she good, wait... if he made her then that means she just data, right?'_ I thought to myself.

"Well I can just call you Error Code. Let's give you a name. How about -" I rested my arm on the keyboard and a file popped up.

"Huh?" I opened the file and saw a the girl's Lyoko card at the top the name Luna appeared in blue letters.

"How about Luna? Do you like it?"

She thought for a moment and smile sweetly. "Luna?...I like it!"

We spoke for hours and I found out She had been created 'about' 14 weeks ago. I saw that it was getting late and sighed softly as I stood up slowly.

"Sorry Luna but I have to go back to school now."

"Well, okay..." She looked down sadly and her ears folded back.

"Hey! Don't be sad, Luna! I'll come back and visit you as soon as I can." I smiled and felt my heart skip a beat a she smiled back.

"Really soon, right?"

"Really really soon!" I nodded and headed to the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at school~~~~~~~~~

"Where have you been Odd?" I looked over a Ulrich as I walked into our room picking up Kiwi on my way to my bed.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Chill man I was just asking, aren't I aloud to talk to my best friend?"

"You haven't talked to me in a year Ulrich." I sat on my bed and stared out the window thinking about Luna.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry about that. But dude, what up with you today? I know you got dumped but you seem really weird to day."

I over at him wonder if I should tell them about Luna and that Xana wasn't gone. I know I should tell them, but I was afraid they wouldn't care about Luna or think she was a trap and turn off the super computer.

I hold out my hand and Look at Ulrich. "Do you have a coin?"

Ulrich looked at me like I was crazy but handed me a coin anyways. "Heads I tell you, Tails I don't." I took a deep breath and tossed the coin in the air. "Heads"

I sighed as I stared at the face of George Washington on the floor.

"So, tell me what's go on Odd."

"I think we need to get the Lyoko warriors back together for this." I stood up still afraid they wouldn't care about Luna and turn it off.

"Huh?" Ulrich looked at me confused.

"Well talk about it tomorrow, okay?" I laid down and Ulrich nodded doing the the same. To say the less I wouldn't get any sleep that night.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Me:: I hope you like it!

Odd:: Do I get to see Luna next time?

Me:: Maybe

Ulrich::Huh? What's going on?!


	2. Chapter 2:: Just One Chance

Odd::HI YOU GUYS! Sorry but our writer it's here to greet you since you passed out after writing this.

Ulrich:: Shut up and get to the story Odd!

Odd::Fine, fine! Well Remember to review!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 2:: Just One Chance

**Odd's POV**

I sat up groaning as the sun light poured into the room through the window. I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to Ulrich kicking him off his bed.

I didn't bother to listen or reply to his angry rant and searched through the pill of clothes on the floor of my closet.

"Since when do you wake up this early, Odd?"Ulrich looked over at me like I had gone insane

"Since when do you ask so many questions." I yawned and pulled on my purple short sleeved hoodie over my purple and pink long sleeved shirt.

"Hurry up and text the rest of the gang to meet us at the factory." I headed towards the door hopping on one leg as I pulled on my jeans.

"Where are you going?" I turned to him as I put my hair back in my old lyoko hair style.

"To get breakfast of course! I am not go to the factory on an empty stomach!" I grinned and dashed out of the door off to get breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~At the factory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I fidgeted a bit as I leaned back against the elevator. Ulrich stared at me while we waited for everything else to come.

"Seriously, Odd what is going on!? I'm getting tried of this!"

"Just wait Ulrich." I looked over at the ledge leading to the entrance and the next thing I saw was Yumi and William swinging over on the ropes.

"Hey so what's up?" Yumi Looked at both of us and William stood behind her Like a bodyguard.

"We have to wait for the others Odd won't talk until everyone here." Ulrich spoke calmly but glared at William.

It didn't take long before Jeremie and Aelita showed up and I Looked at them nervously.

"So? What is it, Odd?" Ulrich urged me to speak but I couldn't fine the words.

"W-well, I...on...um computer...error...I..I "

"Come on just spit it out Odd." Aelita spoke up and I sighed softly.

"I-i'll just show you, but promise you won't turn her off."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremie Looked at me confused and of pressed the elevator button.

"Just wait here, okay? I'll call you when I need to come down."

"Why can't we just come with you?" Yumi crossed her arms looking quite irritated.

"Please just listen to me, Okay?" They looked at me surprised by my serious tone and I headed down to the Super computer.

"Luna? Luna? Are you here? Error code?" I winced a bit as I said the last part, I didn't like calling her that.

"Yes, Odd?" Suddenly she appeared on the screen sitting on the platform again. She looked different today, her hair was up in two long pony tails.

"Yeah, It's me! Odd the one and only!" I grinned and she giggled a bit. "I told you I would be back soon. Today I brought the other Lyoko warriors with me I hope you don't mind." I had told her about the lyoko warriors yesterday but I didn't tell her they might shut her down so she was completely oblivious to the possible danger.

"Why would I mind?" She smiled at me and tilted her head to the side.

"No reason, I was just making sure." I smiled at her acting entirely calm so she didn't get worried. I took out my phone and call Ulrich's phone." You guy's can come down now."

I sat down in Jeremie's old seat and watched Luna walk along the edge of the platform. "Hey, be careful or you'll fall." I chuckled as she almost lost her balance not noticing that the others had already walked in. Luna turned towards me pouting for a moment by waving at my at less I thought she was waving at me.

"W-who is that?" I turned around hearing Ulrich and I was about to say something but Luna beat me to it.

"I'm Error code::00- I mean Luna. It's nice to meet you!" She smiled at the other Lyoko warriors.

"Did she say Error Code?." Jeremie stepped forwards and stared at her while she smiled innocently

"No she sai-" Luna interrupted me before I could finish.

"Yeah that's what Xana calls me."

"XANA!?" I covered my ears as the others yelled and Luna stepped back looking down sadly thinking she said something wrong, which she did.

"What's going on, Odd?!" Yumi pulled me out of the chair and I looked at them.

"Calm down you guys, she nice."

"She's probably a trap set up by Xana." Aelita spoke softly and watched Luna as she back up staring down at the platform.

They pulled me to the elevator and closed the door.

"We have to turn her off!" William yelled in my face and I glared at him.

"She not bad!" I pushed William out of my face and leaned against the elevator wall. "Please, just give her a chance... You gave Aelita a chance."

"T-that was different." Jeremie looked at Aelita who now had conflicted emotions about this.

"How is this different?"

"Is she human?" Yumi spoke up since the other seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"W-well...no." I whispered the last part as I looked down trying to hold back tears. _Their going to turn her off._

**Yumi's POV**

I stared a Odd thinking back to when Jeremie introduced us to Aelita and then I thought back to just moments before when Odd was talking to Error Code, I mean Luna. He had the same look in his eyes as Jeremie did and still does.

"Then, what is she?" I wasn't sure why but now I didn't want to get rid of her.

"She was... was made by X-xana ...about 14 weeks age, but she...d-didn't come out like he wanted...S-she's an error." My heart almost broke as I heard odds voice cracking and tears began falling from his eyes. "Please...please just give her a chance!"

I looked at the others they were confused and unsure what to do. I looked back at Odd and placed a hand on his shoulder as I looked over my shoulder at the others.

"Think we should give her a chance."

The others looked at me shocked and I opened the elevator door. Odd and I walked back to the computer leaving the others in the elevator.

"Odd? Are you alright?" I looked up and saw Luna looking at Odd concerned, She seemed so human. How could she have been made by Xana?

Odd wiped away his tears and smiled at her sitting in Jeremie's old seat. "Yeah I'm okay Luna." I smiled as Luna smiled at me and stood next to Odd

"Hello Luna, I'm Yumi, It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yumi!"

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Yumi::Well um Like and Review, I guess.

Odd:: Hope you liked! Well wake up our writer and try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

Me:: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 


	3. Chapter 3:: Xana on the attack

Me:: Hey here's another chapter.

Odd:: What's going to happen?

Me::Stuff.

Jeremie:: Can you tell me how you came up with the error code?

Me:: *Nodds*

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 3:: Xana on the attack.

Odd's POV

We were walking back to school and Yumi and I walked a few feet away from the others.

The school came into sight and Jeremie suddenly stopped in front of all of us.

"Tell me odd what are we even going to do if we keep her running. It's not like she's human we can't bring her to life."

I stared at Jeremie shocked, I hadn't thought of that before. I couldn't find anything to say and Yumi spoke in my place.

"How do you know that? She has emotions and can think and act like a human! It could be possible!"

"Exactly, She can ACT Human, what if all just a program made be Xana to trick us."

"She's not!" I finally found my voice once again looked over my shoulder in the direction of the factory. My sudden out burst put them off a bit and no one spoke the rest of the way back to school.

~~~~~~~At Lunch~~~~~~

For some reason we all sat together again for once. No one spoke but the silents wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was peaceful.

William leaned back in his chair and Jeremie typed away at his lab top with Aelita sitting next to him eating like the rest of us.

Just as I scarfed down the last of my lunch a sudden beeping came from Jeremie's lab top. It was the same beeping that happened when a tower was activated before. We all shot up and threw away our trays before rushing out.

"Ulrich, William go to class and tell the teacher Yumi and I got sick and Aelita and Odd took us to the nurse." Jeremie waited for the two rivals to agree before leading us into the forest.

Once in to the forest we headed into the sewer where our skateboards and scooters were still waiting.

"What could Xana be up to now?" Yumi looked at Jeremie hoping for an answer but only received a shrug.

~~~~~~~At the factory~~~~~

"Get to the scanners!" Jeremie took his seat at the Super computer and Luna appeared on the screen.

"The tower's in the Desert sector." Jeremie looked at her suspiciously and she smiled.

"How do you know?"

"My tower told me." She pointed up and grinned childishly.

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke and Jeremie nodded.

I smiled and headed to the scanner room with Aelita and Yumi. Once the scanners closed I waited eager to see Luna for the first time.

~~~~~~~At School~~~~~

Ulrich's POV

I sat in class bored out of my mind. This wasn't fair, why did I has to stay behind on our first time back to Lyoko?

Half way through class there was a sudden explosion from the science class across the hall.

I rushed out of class like everyone else curious what had cause the explosion. I knew right a way when the science students rushed out screaming.

William's POV

I had science class and was sitting in the back trying to fall asleep.

The teacher had been mixing together chemicals trying to make something similar to the goo in lava lamps. As the teacher reached for the tube with green oz in it black oz that seemed to have electricity replaced the green oz.

As soon as pour in the black oz the concoction turned inky black and their was a small explosion. Once the smoke cleared a giant black blob of Inky black Oz was on the ground, but what caught my eye the most was the glowing red Xana sign on it's forehead.

Ulrich ran and and grabbed a chair as I searched for a weapon of my own.

~~~~~~~Lyoko~~~~~

Odd's POV

"Man it's good to be back!" Jeremie's voice could suddenly be heard.

"Okay head to the north the tower isn't to far."

"Aren't we going to meet up with Luna?" I was a bit angry Jeremie had forgotten about Luna.

"Fine, I'll have her meet up with you."

"Alright, Jeremie!" Yumi yelled and started running north.

"You better not say anything mean to Luna!" I glared at nothing and ran after Yumi and Aelita.

Luna's POV

I sat in my tower feeling quite useless since I didn't know what to do. I pulled at my right pony tail lightly in an attempt to entertain myself.

"Error Code, meet the others a the activated tower."

"O-okay!" I stood up eagerly and rushed down the platform towards the exit.

I had never left to tower before since Xana always told me to stay in the towers but I wanted to meet the others. I reached my hand towards the exit but instead of going through the area was suddenly surrounded by red electricity and I was sent flying back.

"Oww!"

"What happened? " Jeremie's voice filled the tower.

"I-I can't get out of the tower." I looked at the exit as my ear folded back and whimpered softly. I had been looking forward to meeting Odd.

"That's odd." I could hear Jeremy typing away at his computer.

Jeremy's POV

I tried to break the firewall that had formed and blocked her path.

The same red X kept popping up and I tried checking Luna's program.

What popped up surprised me. It was Xana's symbol with a red X over it and it said ERROR CODE:: 00173098.

"Is she really just an Error code?"

I turned my mic back on as I pulled up one of the programs I used to use on Aelita. "Erro- Um Luna Do you mind if I do a scan."

She shook her head and smiled at me. "I don't mind!"

I ran the program and Luna floated of the platform with her arms stretched out. A red beam of light ran over her body several times before she was placed back on the platform.

Jeremy began reading the data slightly confused and brought up three other files that had Aelita and her fathers data and what little data they had on Xana.

Jeremy looked over the files and nearly fell out of his seat when he realized what he was seeing. "I-impossible!"

"What is it Jeremy?" Luna appear on the screen looking at him curiously.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Me::Sorry for the long wait Spring break is over and I'm back in hell.

Odd:: Oh stop complaining like a bitch.

Me::I guess I'll kill off Luna.

Odd:: No! I take it back your an angel!

Yumi::Just like a love sick puppy.

Me:: *Nods*


	4. Chapter 4:: Two codes

Me::Story for the super late chapter

Odd:: You so lazy!

Me:: I'll kill her off Odd, trust me I will

Odd::NOOO! I'm sorry!

Yumi::Let's just to the the story already

Me&Odd::Okay

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 4:: Two codes

Jeremy's POV

_This impossible... there's no way this "Error code" is... but maybe Xana could have..._

"It's nothing Er- Luna, give me a second."

_I'll tell the others later, right now I have to get her out of the tower_

After entering code after code I made a dent in the Firewall.

"Hurry get out!" Luna rushed out and her two pony tails came loose letting her long waterfall of raven hair flow behind her was she darts out of the twoer before the firewall closed.

"I'm out!" She cheered and jumped up and down in joy, causing her long hair as bounce freely around her head.

_Yumi was right, she's so... human._

"Head north and tried to catch up with them."

Luna's POV

I looked at at the barren desert and grinned brightly.

_I'm outside! I get to meet Odd and Yumi and that pink haired girl, Aelita._

I ran as fast I could only to come across three crabs. They aims at me and shot at once.

"Ahhh!" I was sent flying back and rolled on the ground. I stood and reached for the sliver staff hidden in my boot. The staff slide open so it was taller then me and I held in front of me, using it to block another laser.

"Luna! Be careful you only have 50 life points left! If you lose them all you might disappear!" I nodded and tried to find away to use the staff as a weapon.

I closed my eyes and tighten my gripped on the staff as I pointed it in front of me and a crab jumped at me. When I didn't get hurt I opened my eyes and saw the crab sliced in two on the ground. There was now a blade made of blue energy at the end of my staff making it into a scythe.

"Woah, how did I do that?"

"I-i'm not sure."

I saw the other two crabs coming at me and panicked a bit before swinging my scythe in a sideways arch and cutting the to crabs in half.

I watched as the energy went back to my hands forming blue crystal charms on my chain bracelets. I put the staff back in it's mini form and placed in back in my boot.

I continued north through the desert hoping that I would find them soon.

Odd's POV

I ran through the desert behind Yumi and Aelita, I shoot the last cube and we reached a cliff.

I tower was right in front of us and so the raven girl made of data, Luna. She stood in front of the tower waiting for us, her long hair flowing freely behind her was she smiled up at us.

I jumped down, landing perfectly on my feet before running towards her.

"Hey."

"Hi Odd!" I smiled shy and felt me cheeks heat up a bit when she hugged me.

I nervously hugged her back.

_I wish We could do this in the real world._

Aelita's POV

_This is an Error code, and made by Xana to? But she seems so innocent and so human_.

I jumped down after Yumi and hurried towards the duo as they broke apart. Odd rubbed the back of his neck shyly and Luna Smiled was who kindly.

Yumi smiled back and I held out my hand smiling.

"I'm Aelita."

"Hi! I'm Erro- um Luna!"

_She calls herself Error code?_

She place her hand in mine and before we could shaking hands something happened.

Yumi's POV

Their eyes flashed and a surge was sapphire blue and light pink mixed between their hands. They both jerked away and looked a bit dazed.

_What was that?_

Odd watched them shocked and confused.

Aelita's POV

"I have to clear the tower."

I hurried into the tower and the rings lit up one by one before the screen appeared at usual, but something was different there was another screen on the other side.

I tried to place my hands on either of them but the new one regretted me.

"Jeremy! We have a problem!"

Jeremy's POV

I pulled up a window so I could see into the tower.

"Why are there two?"

"I don't know the new one won't take my code." Aelita began panicking and I Through back to the files.

"Luna go into the tower."

Both Aelita and Luna asked at once. "Why?"

"I thing you have the other code, just try."

Luna so entered and Aelita stood infront of her screen while Luna walked to the other nervously.

-At School-

Ulrich's POV

I threw the chair at the glob of black goo but it just got absorbed into it.

The glob launched itself at me and I slid behind a desk.

"What is this thing?! Get off!" The glob had caught on to William arm and was was struggling to get free from the black goo.

William's POV

I through a beaker of water at it and it broke causing the water to get on the goo. Black smoke came from in and the Goo released my arm.

"It's doesn't like water!" Ulright nodded and grabbed the beakers of water quickly. We began pouring watering on the glob as fast as we could.

We ran out at water and the Glob grabbed Ulrich, pulling him to the ground.

"Ahhh!"

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Me::Short chapter, I know. I'm just so busy I'm so sorry!

Odd::You should be!

Me::Shut up Odd!

Yumi::Odd be quiet

Odd:: Fine!

Me::Your free you read my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
